The Curious Writings of Lily Evans
by CravingHoneydukes
Summary: "The whole world looms ahead of me, coming faster than James Potter on a broomstick, and all I can do is sit back and watch. I have no plan, no job, no money, no family to guide me, and nearly no friends to be by my side. And it scares me." Lily and James in their seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, mi amigos. Just kidding, I'm definitely not Spanish or Hispanic. I'm not even taking Spanish in school! *cough* GERMAN *cough***

**Anyhoo, I'd love if you'd take some time to write a review (even flamers!) and/or favorite this story. I have no idea if this story has potential…it's just a little something that popped into my brainstorming head. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor will I ever be, JK Rowling. I'm just a hyperactive teenager sitting at her (very old) computer. The cover image is courtesy of Google Images, which I do not own either.**

**Note: **A paragraph in _**bold and italics**_ is Lily's writing.

White. It is cold, hard, blank, and expressionless.

White. It is pure, clean, empty, and _waiting._

Lily's fingers inched toward the sharpened quill sitting in a full pot of midnight blue ink. At the last second, instead of gripping the large feather, they latched onto a plain, old, muggle pencil. She twirled it in her hand and then set the pink eraser against her pursed lips. She quirked her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at the offending blank first page of the red, leather-bound journal. After thinking, she oh-so-carefully placed the sharpened tip of the pencil on the first line.

_**The whole world looms ahead of me, coming faster than James Potter on a broomstick, and all I can do is sit back and watch. I have no plan, no job, no money, no family to guide me, and nearly no friends to be by my side. **_

She sighed and sank back into the plush seat of the train. Her life had been thrown into shambles last Easter when her parents were killed. Petunia hated her, now more than ever, and Lily couldn't bear to be in the same house with her for more than a week, at which point Alice had invited her to stay at the Prewetts' home.

The only consolation Lily had received was when she had been looking through her trunk, cleaning it out for the new school year, and had found the red journal. It had been wrapped in brown paper and tied with a bit of string with a note attached:

**I'm still here for you.**

She knew who had written the note. It was the same person that had chased after her mercilessly for six bloody years. He was the only one who had the guts to hide the book in her trunk—in the girls' dormitories!—and not get caught.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the compartment door sliding open. The boy with shaggy black hair slunk in almost unwillingly and slouched onto the seat across from her. He nodded towards her hands. "I see you found it, then."

She started and hastily looked into her lap and saw the book. "Oh! Yes, I got it." She sheepishly added, "I meant to thank you for it."

"No need. I saw you finished up your other one. Figured you'd be lost without something to write in every second of every day." He grinned. "It reminded me of your hair."

Lily reached up and twirled a piece around her finger. She was about to retort to his flirtatious comment, when she realized that maybe it wasn't so flirtatious at all. The words had come out of his mouth with a different tone than the usual teasing he spoke to her with.

"Well, thanks again."

They lapsed into an almost comfortable silence before his friends barged into the compartment, first Sirius, then Remus, followed by Peter. "PRONGSIE!" Sirius shouted. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A FULL TWENTY MINUTES!"

James sighed. "Hey, Padfoot. Nice to see you've grown up a little since the last time I saw you."

Lily snorted in laughter, and Sirius and Remus became aware of her presence. Peter was too busy trying to catch his breath. "James," began Sirius. "Did Lilypad just laugh at something you said?"

"She did, indeed, Padfoot." James sat back against the cushions. "I'm sure she's laughed at something I've said before. Isn't that right, Lils?"

She nodded. Sirius looked at her skeptically. "Name one time."

Her eyes widened and she stuttered, "Uh…there was that one time—when he…um…fine! That was the first time I've laughed at something he said! Happy?"

Remus shook his head as he sat on Lily's right. "The whole reason we came here anyway was to say that we're glad you made Head Girl."

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Thanks, Remus."

"And good luck working with this git," Sirius jerked his head to the Potter boy.

A sudden rap sounded on the compartment door. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" the old witch asked. All four boys suddenly jumped up and attacked the cart, purchasing almost every sweet from the woman, who looked just as frightened as Lily.

"Oi! I want some too, you know!" Lily exclaimed and all the boys turned to look at her with their mouths full to bursting with chocolates and gummies.

James gulped down what food was in his mouth. "Sorry, Lils. Want some chocolate frogs?" He dropped several in her outstretched hands.

They all filed back into the compartment and Sirius started bickering with James about quidditch. Peter unwrapped a pumpkin pasty, and Lily watched as he brought it up to sniff at it with his long, pointy nose. She scrunched hers up in return and watched as Sirius threw yet another Dumbledore chocolate frog card to the ground. Remus had pulled out a copy of _the Old Man and the Sea_ and was now reading it intently. Lily couldn't stand the book. She was more interested in Jane Austen and _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Books that moved along rather quickly compared to Hemingway.

The next thing she knew, Remus was nudging her and saying they had to get to the prefects' compartment for the meeting. She got up and stretched her arms over her head, wincing as her back popped. James's eyes widened and he threw a look to Remus, who just shook his head.

.:*:.

The prefects' meeting went by smoothly, or rather, as smoothly as it could with people gaping at James and twittering among themselves, asking each other how in _Merlin's name_ had James Potter, Maurader extraordinaire, make _Head Boy_? Lily didn't even know. What she did know was that Dumbledore must have his reasons, and as barmy as those reasons were, she would trust him. Afterwards, she and James walked back to their friends' compartment in a companionable silence.

The compartment, however, was nowhere _near _silent. The door slid open to reveal chaos, led by Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, who were engaged in a shouting match that had every other occupant of the space covering their ears. Lily waved her wand, casting a silencing charm, sighed, and sat down.

"Didn't _any _of you remember that you are magical and are capable of silencing these two maniacs?"

Remus, Peter, and Alice shook their heads sheepishly. James grinned and threw himself down across Lily. She shoved him mercilessly onto the floor.

"Ow. Lilypad, how could you hurt me so?"

She shot him a triumphant smile and said, "Simple. You were on top of me. I was squished. So, in return, I shoved you. Deal with it, Potter."

The rest of the train ride occurred in much of the same way. For while their relationship still had a way to go before it could be considered _friendship,_ they attempted to get along for the sake of their mutual friends.

.:*:.

Lily looked up at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall and marveled at the millions of stars portrayed. Sighing, she turned back to Marlene and listened to what she was actually saying.

"…so then, he had the nerve to ask me out! _Again!_ As if when I said no the other fifty times, I hadn't actually meant it!"

"Welcome to my life, Marlie," Lily mumbled. She didn't realize she was heard until Marlene responded, "Yeah, well, at least the bloke asking you was James Potter and not Sirius Black."

Lily started when she heard the word _was_. Marlene was right. The last time Potter had asked her out was…right after her birthday last year! Around Valentine's Day. Some small, miniscule, barely-there part of Lily mourned the lack of invitations from him to be his girlfriend. The rest of her, however, was rejoicing in the sense of freedom.

.:*:.

Later, when all the other Gryffindors had left the common room, Lily continued to stare into the smoldering fireplace. She missed her mother and father terribly, although she hated to admit it to anyone. She was barely conscious of the tears leaking out of her emerald eyes as she curled her arms around her knees she had brought up to her chest.

A loud bang and some ferocious swearing (most likely from Sirius) shook her out of her reverie. Rising, she wiped the last of her tears and slowly climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories. After getting ready for sleep, she got into her four-poster bed and opened up her notebook to her earlier entry.

She skipped a line, indented, and wrote very carefully.

_**And it scares me.**_

**There you have it, folks. The first chapter of **_**The Curious Writings of Lily Evans.**_** Feel free to leave a review or favorite. I love reviews (hint hint)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the delay…I've been busy traveling halfway across the states (yes, I'm American. Makes loads more sense now, doesn't it?). And I started school today, so I have no idea how frequent or sparse updates are gonna be. Yes, I am a horrible human. **

**Disclaimer: Don't mind me…I'm just a teenage girl…eating gummi dinosaurs and typing on her bed…definitely NOT JKR.**

Lily blearily opened her eyes to see the sun's rays filtering through the window. She sat up slowly, letting the quilt fall from around her slender shoulders, and opened her pink mouth in a very large yawn. Glancing at the two beds on either side of her, she noted that both Alice and Marlene had their heads buried in their pillows and had only their noses showing above the edges of the covers.

Lily sat for a few more moments, letting the tendrils of sunlight grasp and swim around her fiery hair before her eyes wandered down to the alarm clock sitting quietly on her bedside table. She gazed at the clock until the numbers the hands were pointing at registered in her brain.

She jumped out of bed and hastily grabbed onto Alice's ankles that protruded from the end of her blanket and gave a mighty tug. "WAKE UP, ALICE! FIRST DAY OF CLASSES, AND WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Alice gripped onto the bedposts by her head and hung on. "NO!"

Lily abandoned the girl and went to jump on Marlene. She landed sprawled upon the bed, on top of Marlene, and proceeded to grab the pillow from underneath the tangled mass of blonde hair and pummel her until Marlene pushed herself up on her elbows and heaved Lily to the floor by arching her back away from the soft mattress.

"Ow," said Lily meekly from the floor. Marlene huffed and fell back onto the bed.

"Leave me alone, Lils."

"No! Classes start in thirty minutes!"

Both Alice and Marlene shot up at that and hurriedly scurried around the room, trying to secure their hair, robes, and schoolbooks all at the same time. Lily laughed at her friends' antics and began pulling out her black school robes from her trunk.

.:*:.

Twenty-three minutes later, all three girls were running and skidding through the halls, trying to reach the Great Hall and get their timetables from McGonagall. They all collapsed onto the bench at the Gryffindor table and looked across at the Marauders, all of whom wore expressions of complete surprise. Remus had his fork poised between his plate and his mouth, James had a mouthful of pumpkin juice and looked like he was about to choke on it, Sirius looked up from shoveling eggs and toast into his mouth, and the spoon Peter had balancing on the end of his nose fell to the table with a clink.

"Watsa matta?" Lily asked around a mouthful of egg. "Nevah seen us runnin' late befowe?"

James swallowed cautiously. "Um, no, Lily, we haven't."

"Yeah!" Sirius interjected. "You're always ten minutes early."

"Not anymore, we're not," Alice said as she twisted in her seat to accept the schedule Professor McGonagall handed to her. "Aw, we have double History of Magic first. I _knew_ I should've just slept in!"

Remus chuckled lightly and took his own schedule from his head-of-house. "Defence after, though. I doubt it'll be too bad."

"You're inclined to look on the bright side, Moony." James said.

Lily put her fork down on the table and grabbed her bag as she rose from the table. "Coming to class, boys? Or are you going to sit and gossip like a gaggle of girls for the rest of the morning?" Marlene smirked as she and Alice walked behind Lily through the large doors, leaving the Marauders to scramble behind them.

.:*:.

Lily was a very studious girl, but when it came to History of Magic, she really couldn't be bothered to pay attention. The subject bored her. Instead of learning about useless goblin rebellions of the sixteenth century, she'd much rather learn and discuss the first wizards, how the pureblood family line had become distorted in the past years, the legends that might not have been legends at all (such as the "Tale of the Three Brothers" or "The Warlock's Hairy Heart"), or the Salem witch burnings. _Interesting things_. Of course, when it came to the material taught at Hogwarts, she had absolutely no say in the matter whatsoever.

She started as she felt a tiny piece of parchment land in her hair. She reached up and tugged it out of her fiery strands, glanced at the crumpled ball, then turned around to see Sirius smirking at her and wiggling his fingers in a wave while reclining in his chair with two of its legs off the ground. She scowled at him and threw it back at him, laughing as it landed in his own hair and he flailed his arms around, trying in vain to protect his "luscious locks". James, who sat beside him, bit his fist to contain his guffaws, and Peter giggled girlishly across the table. Remus rolled his eyes and looked back down at his notes.

Ah, Remus. The only slightly-studious one out of the four, he was often considered by most girls of Hogwarts to be rather, well, handsome. And Lily agreed. With his sandy-colored hair and sly grin that always lit up his curious, mossy green eyes, he was one of her only friends in the world, joined by Marlene and Alice. He was the one who tried to keep James and Sirius out of trouble, but seemed to always fail, as it were. Lily had always admired him for his sound judgment and quiet nature. Although soft-spoken, he always came up with the most brilliant ideas, and she suspected he was the mastermind behind many a prank of the Marauders'.

She watched as he fiddled with the edge of his quill and ran it along his cheek, pondering something. She sighed as reality hit her. He wouldn't—_couldn't_—be interested in her as long as James Potter was around. The git had "called dibs" on her, and while she hated to be treated as property, Remus would never go behind his best friend's back and develop romantic feelings for her. His conscience wouldn't allow him.

Marlene poked Lily in the side and attempted to direct her attention to the square of parchment between them that held gridlines with Xs and Os scattered around. Alice, on Lily's other side, tried to coerce her into a game of Hangman, and Lily relented. She drew eight small lines in a row beside the sketched "gallows" and watched as it took Alice twelve minutes to guess that the word was "werewolf".

Werewolf. _Werewolf_. _**Werewolf.**_

Suddenly, everything clicked in Lily's brain. She gasped. Of _course_. She mentally berated herself for not having realized it sooner.

The class ended, and as she hurried to Transfiguration, she was too caught up in her thoughts to realize that another body was fast approaching hers. They crashed into one another.

She looked up from the cold stone floor to see those concerned green eyes she had just been daydreaming about not ten minutes ago. "I'm really sorry, Lily. I wasn't watching—"

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, Rem." She cut across his apology. "I wasn't watching either." She crouched down to help him retrieve his fallen papers and stopped short as she gripped an almost-exact drawing of her, bending over an assignment, her hair falling as a curtain around her face.

So _that's _what he had been doing in History of Magic.

**Thanks for reading, lovelies! I'd like to say a special thank you to Chazaq, who helped me figure out how to post this second chapter. And to krikanalo for being my first review on **_**every single one of my published stories.**_** Gracias, mi amigo.**

**If you find any issues with this, don't hesitate to comment or PM me. Any mistakes were purely accidental. If you'd like me to check out some of your own work, let me know!**

**Pip pip and all that! Cheerio!**


End file.
